I'll Be There
by JamesRogers1122
Summary: Set during the Civil War. Romanogers one-shot. What if Natasha chose Steve's side on the Civil war and saw THAT kiss?


**A/N: This is a one shot story and I'm terrible at it. There's a lot of time jumps. So I see you're already here, give it a go**

 **Reviews always welcome.**

* * *

 **Natasha's POV**

I look at Steve as he hops out of the car while Sam and Bucky are teasing him from the back. He walks towards Sharon who is smiling brightly at him, arms crossed.

She opens the trunk of her car, revealing Steve's shield and Sam's gears.

Steve's gaze meets Sharon's. They looked at each other for a while. Steve smiles genuinely at her; the kind of smile that will melt your heart.

I watch the two of them, my hands gripping the steering wheel _tightly_. The happiness in his eyes when he looks at her is undeniable. I feel my chest tightened, making it hard for me to breathe.

I can't hear them, but from what I can make out from his mouth, he says, "I owe you again."

And he smiles at her sincerely, she smiles back.

I pull my hair into a ponytail, I reminisce the way he looked at me when I said those exact same words to him back in DC, I reminisce everything that happened in DC, I fell for him, but I can't be with him because he's too good for someone like me-a merciless killer- so I decided to divert my feelings to Bruce (who is nowhere to be found since he left with the quinjet) but things didn't work out as I've planned; when Banner left, Steve thought I needed comfort, so he was always there, talking to me and making me laugh which made me fall harder for him.

I close my eyes and took a deep breath. Then, I turn my attention back to Steve and Sharon.

Their gazes met.

Then they kissed. I didn't see it coming. I can feel my heart pounding on my chest because of jealousy that I didn't have the right to feel. There's a lump on my throat. Seconds later, they pulled away and smiled at each other.

They're saying something to each other, but I can't make it out, I'm not thinking straight. I can't focus. Sharon walks back to her car and drove away. Steve looks at our direction, in the rear-view mirror, I see Sam and Bucky nodding approvingly.

He's making his way back to the car. I know that I didn't show any emotions on my face. He opens the door and sits on the passenger's seat.

"Let's meet up with Barton." He says.

"Okay." I say nodding and faking a smile.

* * *

We met up with Clint, Wanda and Scott, who's a fanboy, by the way. We prepared to leave, but Tony and his team arrived, we have no other choice, we have to fight.

"Suit up." Steve commanded.

We have been fighting for what felt like eternity. I can defend myself, but Steve keeps on throwing his shield to protect me.

The fight eventually ceased when Steve and Bucky got away to stop Zemo from his plans.

I watch the jet until it came out of my view.

"We need to split up, Ross is coming to arrest everyone on Cap's side and Tony's team will help them." I hear Clint instruct the team through my comm..

Nobody responded, but I know that each of us is trying to find a way to escape.

I look around, trying to find an escape route.

My mind is suggesting thousands of ideas, but I pick the one that is most feasible.

I run as fast as I can, back to the part of the airport where Steve told us to suit up, where we left the car.

I reach the car and hurriedly find a way to get out of the airport. I hear Sam saying sorry to somebody on Tony's team and when I hear the sound of Tony's repulsor, I concluded that it was Tony he was apologizing to, something must have gone wrong.

I'm out of the airport and I drive as fast as I can. I didn't expect that everybody on our team will be caught by General Ross.

"Natasha, don't let Ross catch you. You have to talk to Tony, Rhodes is in a bad shape right now. You must bring the team back as one."

Clint's last message keeps on repeating in my head. I pinch the bridge of my nose. I have nowhere else to go, I'm probably in the government's most wanted list right now.

* * *

Two days have passed since the event at the airport and I haven't reached Tony yet. I decided to pay a visit to the New Avengers Facility. I didn't know why, but instincts told me to go there. I have always trusted my instincts. And it never failed me.

I saw Tony, I put my wig and contact lens on and step out of the car.

Good thing he was alone and Ross wasn't around. I grab his arm, he looked at me, alarmed, then, when he recognized me, his features softened. I drag him to a place where I know no one can see us.

"I respect your decision to be on his side." He said.

"Tony, the fight's over. Get over with it. I came to tell you that Steve was right, you were after the wrong person."

"I know." He looked down. "I found out just after Ross arrested everyone."

"Tony, listen. We're still a team, you're my family and I couldn't watch my family be broken by a misunderstanding. I'm begging you, reach out to Steve, apologize. I know that you know how to reach him."

I look at Tony as he furrows his bros and sighed. I know that this is hard for him.

"Letting go of you ego won't kill you, Tony. I need you to reach him. We need to rescue the others, they were held prisoners to God knows where."

I sense that someone is coming.

"I gotta go, Tony. I'm counting on you."

* * *

A day later, Steve called and told me that we need to get the team out of prison with Tony's help.

I smile as I hear this.

We rescued the team which was not hard to do since Tony hacked into their system and everyone knows how to fight.

* * *

The team reconciled. Tony threw a party at the New Avengers Facility.

I cherish the sight before me, my family.

I see Steve as he walks towards me and gave me a hug.

My heart was pounding real fast. He's the only one who can do this to me.

"Thank you."

He looks at me and smiled.

"It's nothing... really. I just did what I needed to do."

I smile at him.

"I need to see to it that the team is intact when I leave." I say.

"Leave? Why would you leave?" He asks, his tone alarmed, his brows creased.

"After all that happened, I need some time off."

He didn't respond.

I heard Clint calling me, so I excused myself.

* * *

I spent the night at my desk, the party is still going on. I told Clint to tell the team that I'm not feeling well. I stare at the letter I am holding. I headed for Steve's desk and put it on his table.

I made up my mind, I need to leave now or it would be harder for me to leave later.

I'm on stealth mode, careful not to bump on anyone on my way out. Thankfully, I didn't. I pasted the note on the glass door.

"I need some time off." –N

I hop in my car and took one last look at the facility. I drive off as tears fell down from my eyes.

I know that his decision is childish but I can's watch Steve be happy with Sharon. Of course, I want him to be happy, but right now, I can't be there watching him hold someone else.

* * *

 **Steve's POV**

The party's over, everybody's knocked out. I look for Clint and Natasha, but they're nowhere to be found.

I walk towards my desk and found a letter, I opened it.

" _Steve,_

 _I know it is selfish for me to leave without saying goodbye and I'm sorry for that. I need you to look after the team while I'm away. Look after them, especially Tony, he may look strong on the outside but he's fragile._

 _Thank you for being there for me even when I'm shutting everybody out._

 _I know you love Sharon and she makes you happy. Take care of her._

 _Goodbye, Steve._

 _P.S. I'll know if you and the team need me and I promise, I'll be there._

 _-Nat"_

My chest tightened, tears are threatening to fall down my eyes, I understand that she needs some time away, but why do I feel like I won't see her for a long time?

I miss her already. She's important to me. She's _special._

I read the letter again. And I ask myself.

"Do I really love Sharon?"

"Do I care for her like I care for Natasha?"

"Would I react like this if she was the one who left?"

I know the answer to my questions.

I look for Clint and Found him in the gym.

"Hey, Cap."

"Clint, I need your help."

"With what?"

I hold up the letter.

He smiled.

"Finding out where my right partner is right now."


End file.
